The present invention relates to a recording medium and a recording and reproducing system for the recording medium.
Heretofore, there is known the DVD (digital versatile disc),the DVD-R (DVD WRITE ONCE) and the DVD-RW (DVD-Re-Writable) as the rewritable disc.
As shown in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-17029, the DVD-R or DVD-RW (hereinafter called DVD) has a spiral or co-axial groove for recording information, a land between the grooves and a plurality of land prepits formed between the grooves. The land prepit is provided with various sets of information such as the address.
In such a disc, it is possible to read the information recorded on the groove and the information recorded on the land prepit at the same time.
However, there is a problem that signals reproduced from the information recorded on land prepits affect the RF signal reproduced from the information recorded on the groove as offset.